Hestia and Harry
by salllzy
Summary: Dedicated to Wizardsgirl


**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- This is dedicated to Wizardsgirl, who gave me the idea. If you read the Greek corner at the bottom of the story then you will know that both Poseidon and Apollo chased after Hestia, this is a what if story, what if Harry wasn't the son of Hestia but her brother? What would that change?**

* * *

><p>Hestia and Harry, Harry and Hestia. They were twins and the eldest out of all their family, Harry was born several minutes before Hestia making him the eldest. Although Harry's name wasn't Harry, he preferred it to the one that he had been given at birth, he hated his birth name and as soon as he got chance to change it he did.<p>

Even though the two of them shared several duties, such as being the God and Goddess of hearth and family, it didn't change the fact that the two of them were completely different. While people went to Hestia with their problems and fears Harry was often forgot about, Hestia didn't have a temper but Harry did and it was violent.

Harry and Hades had several things in common, even though they were family most of the time they were forgot about, sometimes the other Gods would spread rumours about them. The two brothers didn't let it show but it hurt them, the fact that their family was doing this, it hurt more for Harry because he was the God of family. Still there was very little that he would or could do about it, and despite the heartache they caused them the brothers still loved the rest of their family.

It had been after a falling out with Zeus did Harry leave the family, he chose to live somewhere else. Harry knew that if he had stayed their any longer he would of hurt his baby brother, and that was something that he wouldn't have been able to live with. So Harry left, and he didn't look back, they had Hestia so he knew that they would be fine. That no one would worry about him, and for a time he was right.

The Gods did forget that Hestia had an older brother, after all how can one remember something if they had never interacted with it? Harry was happy living on his mountain, he had peace and quiet the things that he had wished for when he had lived on Olympus. Hades visited when he could and the two would spend time talking about things that were going on, Hades never brought up returning to Olympus and Harry was grateful for that.

He didn't know how he would handle returning to Olympus, that was if he ever did. Time flew by for Harry and despite the monthly visits from Hades and not having anyone else visit him Harry was happy, he didn't mind that people had forgot about him or the fact that his family hadn't noticed that he was missing.

Not even his little sister Hestia had noticed that he wasn't there, but that could have been due to the fact that they were never close, he had tried. That was one thing that Harry could say, but it hadn't been enough he had been pushed to the back. It had been when Hades visited him did he learn anything on interest.

"Poseidon has a child, he broke the oath on the river Styx!"

Harry hummed and pulled Hades in for a hug, neither of them were very touchy feely people. Hades slumped against his brother warm form and relaxed into the hug, he could be free here, no one could see what they were doing so he didn't have to fear someone making jokes about it or making a fool of him.

"A child? Hmm that is both he and Zeus that have broke the oath, have you met Poseidon's child?"

Hades shook his head and felt warm arms wrap around him, he leaned his head on a lithe shoulder and closed his eyes.

"No, all I know is the boy is called Perseus. I haven't looked in on the boy and nor have I met him, I just hope that he isn't anything like his father."

Harry gave a small laugh at that and the two of them merely sat embraced until it was time for Hades to leave, Hades looked at his brother and wondered when would anyone realise that he wasn't there, that he hadn't been on Olympus for eons now, had they truly forgotten about him?

"Come with me."

Harry looked at Hades, he tilted his head to the side. He had been wondering when Hades would ask this question, he had thought that his younger brother would have caved in years ago. He looked at the hand that Hades was holding out to him, he could see the hope in those dark eyes. Hope that Harry would take his offer, that he would leave here and go with him, the two brothers looked at each other. Neither one was willing to move, slowly Hades began to lower his hand, he had hoped that Harry would have taken his offer. He hated seeing his brother live in this, live here while everyone else lived in places of marble or gems, just because Harry wasn't Hestia didn't mean that anyone had the right to force him out of his home.

Just as his hand was nearly at his side, he felt a warm hand grab hold of his. He looked into fiery green eyes and saw the small smile on the lips, but there was something in those eyes that caused Hades to pause, there was a small amount of hope. Hades felt relief course through him, he wasn't blind he had known for centuries now that his brother had thought about fading, that his brother had thought about giving up. But only one thing had stopped him and that had been him, Hades, Hades felt touched that someone was willing to keep living just for him.

That even though those that lived in their palaces in the air and under the sea there was still someone who was willing to keep living just for him, Hades made sure that he had a tight grip on his brothers hand, it wouldn't do for him to some how lose his brother now.

The two of them made it to the Underworld safely, but neither of them saw the eyes that were watching them. Persephone didn't like the fact that Hades would leave every month to go and visit someone, at first she had thought that it was a lover. But when she looked at him, Hades was relaxed it was as if someone had taken a weight off his shoulders, there had been a few times that she had tried to follow him. But some how Hades had managed to lose her, after the third or fourth time that he had lost her Persephone had gave up and knew that Hades would tell her when he was ready to.

But when Hades brought someone back with him she had been so angry, she had thought that it was one of his demigod children. It would have been the first time that Hades had broken the rules about children and brought one back, however looking into the fire filled green eyes she knew just who this person was.

Hestia's twin brother.

Everyone had assumed that the eldest Olympian had faded, many had thought that he had left because of jealousy. But looking at the way that both Hades and Harry were talking she knew that neither of them were true. Her eyes wandered to the brothers again, and she wondered should she tell the others?


End file.
